Beyond Emerald Eyes
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: To heal a heart would take a lifetime. Especially when he made it clear that he didn't need healing. Their meeting was by chance, or does fate have something more planned? Is she what he always needed? [Sai stop!] [I want you] [No...] Gaara x Sakura
1. Her Sworn Duty

**XxXxXxXx**

**Beyond Emerald Eyes**

**XxXxXxXx**

**This is my second Gaara x Sakura fanfic and I hope I did a good job doing the first chapter:) This story might go a little bit longer than my first one was, but I will have to update slowly, as I have 3 more fics that I have already posted... I am personally dedicating this story to my psycho friend, Inulover4eva! She keeps my motivated and keeps my going and going and going. She nearly smothered me to death when I told her I was going to make yet another Gaara x Sakura fanfic... I'm an update whore, as she has said... lmao**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!!! **

**XxXxXxXx**

**WARNING: This chapter contains mild adult content!!!**

**XxXxXxXx**

Chapter I: **Her Sworn Duty**

**XxXxXxXx**

Sometimes if you let yourself be guided by currents in life; things you would have never thought to hava happen to you, will unexpectedly be discovered... Like every living thing, plants, animals and humans; everything will one day come to an end...

Do something daring and bold, rather than something shy and naive... For just a few hours, do something you would never imagine yourself to do, even if it doesn't last very long...

Like a lonely caterpillar... Everyone will find their true beauty; whether it is inner or outer, any type of beauty will stand out... And with beauty, respect soon follows afterwards...

Everyone has a different perspective of what beauty truly is... Maybe it's just a statement or maybe it's something much deeper than that... People see beauty in different angles while others see beauty as what it is heard as...

_To be beautiful..._

And like a once uninteresting caterpillar; soon it becomes a captivating butterfly... Its wings decorated in an array of colours and many designs... Like a cherry blossom in full bloom... When the season comes around, all the blossoms float gracefully to the ground; just waiting for someone to pick it up and let it drift away with the breeze once again...

**-**

As Haruno Sakura watched the sun rise beyond the horizin, her body wills the pink haired woman to leave the seat she had been sitting in for the past hour... Sakura was always known to be an early riser; thus why she always awoke at the earliest of hours...

Now for instance, which is only a mere minute away from 6:00 O'clock... Sakura stretched her legs for a bit while holding back a yawn and heading into the kitchen where she began to prepare a hot cup of coffee...

Sakura had been told many times that her eyes were like a never ending sea of emeralds glittering in the pale sunlight... Tsunade-sama, best known for her skills in medical jutsu; is her teacher since 2 years ago...

Sakura is now 17 years old, soon to turn 18 in a few more months... She had been pulling double shifts at the hospital lately, but oddly enough she never felt tired... Where as, Uzumaki Naruto did nothing _but _sleep all day, unless of course he was on a mission...

A sigh escaped her throat as the kunoichi shook her head slowly and began to pour the contents within the pot into a small porcelain cup...

Adding a few tablespoons of sugar and then some cream, Sakura took a small sip but quickly pulled back when the hot liquid burned the tip of her tongue... She placed the cup on top of the kitchen counter while urging herself to get dressed...

Today, Sakura had to go out all the way to Suna to retrieve a scroll for Tsunade-sama... No, this was not a mission to gather scrolls of other clans and villages in secret; merely a scroll that Suna are willing to give them, Konohagakure...

Sakura pulled on a tight black skirt that reached a little above her knees, not forgetting her grey shorts underneath... The kunoichi then hastily pulls on a white tank top over her head while at the same time slipping on her sandals and combing her long pink tresses until any tangles were gone...

Glancing at the clock, Sakura noticed that it was now 6:25 and hurried into the kitchen... She drains all the dark liquid from the cup and began to head out of her house... Tsunade-sama wanted Sakura to report to her office in the hokage tower before leaving off for the scroll _retrieval..._

The pink haired woman decided to walk instead of run the the hokage tower, stopping on the way to purchase an apple as she placed a few coins in the man's calloused hand and continued on with her rather short journey...

Sakura's mouth is dry as she takes on last bite of the half eaten apple and tossed it into a trash can as soon as she enters Tsunade-sama's office...

"Morning..." She says as the kunoichi smiles weakily...

Tsunade merely nodded her head, not sparring Sakura a single glance as her nose was buried in a few documents... Sakura sighed as her hand unconsciously runs through her long and smooth hair, waiting until the hokage speaks...

"Sakura..." She breaks the lingering silence, though still not looking at her student...

"Hai..." Sakura said quietly.

"I expect you to report here as soon as you get the scroll from Suna..."

"Is that understood?"

The said kunoichi nodded her head slowly as Tsunade smiled in contentment and shooed her out of her office... Sakura scratched the back of her head as she headed out of the hokage tower and proceeded in the direction of Sunagakure...

**-**

Tucking a strand of pink hair behind her ear, Sakura let out a muffled cry of shock as she was pulled against a nearby building... Her eyes were tightly shut as she took in deep breaths, trying to calm herself down...

"God, your such a baby..." The person drawled on.

_I'm a what!?!_

_That jerk!_

Punching the Uchiha look-alike in the upper arm, Sakura gave Sai an annoyed look before turning on her heel and walking away with both hands on her hips...

_He's such an ass!_

Rubbing his sore arm, Sai let a smirk spread across his features as he ran up behind the disgruntled kunoichi and pulled her flush against his muscled chest...

Sai and Sakura had been dating for a number of months; no one thought that the relationship would last more than a few days, since the two of them practically took pride and pleasure in seeing the other in either pain or humiliation...

"Sakura-chan..." He purred next to her ear, almost sounding seductive...

Rolling her eyes, Sakura shoved the Uchiha look-alike away from her as she crossed her arms over her chestand began to walk away once again... Now, Sakura had grown to be a quite mature woman since her childhood years...

She was strong and independent, she no longer stood in the sidelines and cheered her teammates on, how could she expect to cheer for her long time crush when he had left to obtain power from Orochimaru...

Naruto had gone against the hokage's wishes a while ago, when she prohibited the kyubi container from going off and doing something reckless that would get him into deep trouble where as he would most likely end up dead...

Tsunade was only trying to protect Naruto; she knew of his habits and wasn't in the least surprised when Hinata had reported Naruto missing... The young woman was close to tears while Sakura was left to comfort the black haired Hyuga...

_He didn't make a difference..._

_Sasuke is still with Orochimaru..._

Sai placed a hand on Sakura's tense shoulder as he ran his other hand down the side of her stomach, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, Sakura turned her head to look the Uchiha look-alike in the eyes...

"Where are you off to?" Sai asked out of the blue...

Sighing, Sakura let him in on the scroll retrieval mission...

He nodded his head as he buried his face in the crook of Sakura's neck and took in her close to intoxicating scent; almost driving him over the edge of self control...

"Why don't you come over to my place for a bit...?" He breathed while nibbling the skin on her neck...

She blushed fiercely when Sai did this and parted her lips to lecture him...

"Sai-kun, not here..."

She said it in almost a whisper, luckily Sai had heard and began to carry the woman off towards his house on the outskirts of Konohagakure... Sakura's arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she held on for dear life...

Arriving at the front door, Sai hastily unlocked the door and guided the young woman into his surprisingly large home... Offering the woman his hand, Sakura gratefully took it and was led into the kitchen where Sai offered her something to drink...

"Just water..."

Pulling open the fridge door, Sai poured a glass of crystal fresh water into a tall glass cup as Sakura thanked him and took a quick drink while licking her lips... Sai watched her intently as she placed the empty glass into the sink...

His eyes trained only on her, or more specifically, her delectable lips that he had kissed many times before, the sensation never ceasing to feel old or dull... Always sending a wave of pleasure down his spine as he was lost in the feeling...

And before Sakura knew what was happening, she found herself being picked up and placed on the kitchen counter while Sai captured her quivering lips... Losing herself, the kunoichi ran her fingers through Sai's hair while parting her lips for him...

He plunged his tongue into the kunoichi's sweet mouth, memorizing each and every crevice, wanting the sweet taste of Sakura to continue to linger on his taste buds... His hand subconsciously reached the bottom of her white shirt...

Sliding it under the material, passing her tight stomach until he reached her plump breasts concealed behind a black bra she had on... Growling with impatience, Sai merely squeezed one of her mounds in his hand; hearing Sakura moan in satisfaction...

"Sai-kun, not... not now, I have to..."

Her words began to tumble out of her mouth as she tilted her head back and gave into the male's sinful ministrations...

He removed his hand from her breast and slid it out from under her shirt; Sakura's breathing coming out in ragged breaths as she regained her composure and gave into the final kiss Sai placed on her bruised lips...

Parting, Sai took Sakura in his arms and placed her down on her own two feet, making sure that she could walk properly first before releasing her...

And with a nod of his head, Sakura said a quick goodbye to the black haired male before rushing out of his house and towards her first destination...

_Sunagakure..._

**-**

Sakura hadn't been in Suna for such a long time that she could hardly recognize anything! Everything look completely different from since 2 1/2 years ago that she could hardly believe it... I mean, she doesn't even know who the current kazekage is; last time Sakura checked it was Sabaku no Gaara...

_That may have changed..._

**-**

"Gaara!" Temari as her younger brother struggled to stand...

They had been on a mission for almost 2 days now and were all in pretty bad shape... Gaara had nearly wasted all of his chakra before and they had never expected an ambush by the Sound nation, especially this soon!

Gaara didn't have any time to recover properly and both his elder siblings feared for his life that was on the line!

"Move, Temari!" Called Kankuro as he controlled his puppet, Crow to re-direct its attack towards the Sound ninja and to another that was currently in the process of striking his sister... Temari gave her brother a weary smile as Crow took out the ninja...

"Thanks, Kankuro..." She said while jumping away from another attack.

"I've got you're back..." He reminded her.

Nodding in agreement, Temari unfolded her large fan and sent a whirlwind towards a group of Sound ninja who had no luck dodging it... Falling to one knee, Temari took in deep breaths of air as she watched her younger brother, Gaara struggle to dodge a soaring kunai...

Now only 10 Sound shinobi remained against the 3 of them and another 5 Sand ninja... Which made it 10 to 8, and things weren't looking good for the Sand nation... They were losing men by the minute...

And their strongest man, Gaara the kazekage was in deep trouble; he knew himself that his chakra level was deathly low and decreasing by the second...

_I can beat them!_

_I'm the kazekage dammit!_

His sand weakly blocked a ninja charging towards him, but failed to notice the kunai that was directed at him until it was too late; now it was embedded into his back. making him cringe in pain as he slumped over and had to quickly dodge a ninja's series of kicks and punches...

Kankuro was the one who destroyed the Sound ninja attacking Gaara, with the help of Crow who stabbed the ninja with a poison tipped dagger... Causing the shinobi to fall, dead to the sandly ground...

_This is not looking good..._

And it was at that moment that Gaara fell to the ground as well, but instead of getting back up or even attempting to stand, he merely stayed where he was; struggling to take air as he felt like he was restricted from doing so...

Gaara, get up!" Both sand siblings yelled as they each defeated a Sound ninja...

No response from their younger brother...

Nodding to Kankuro, Temari ran to her brother's side and picked him up, ignoring the cuts on her legs and arms that began to sting uncontrollably...

_I knew this was going to happen..._

_He over exerted himself..._

_But, so did the rest of us..._

Kankuro was able to defeat all but one Sound shinobi... He and Crow were at their last amount of chakra and without chakra to control Crow, Kankuro was as good as useless... Though, the last remaining ninja glared at the two as he began to feel slightly overpowered and ran in the opposite direction...

Falling to his butt, Kankuro released the chakra strings which allowed him access to control his puppet, Crow... He wiped a trail of sweat from his creased forehead and looked over to where Temari and Gaara currently were...

He summoned all his remaining strength and stood on his two wobbly legs that were about to fail him and send the sand sibling tumbling once again to the ground...

Slinging Crow over his shoulder, Kankuro walked over to where Temari and Gaara were and parted his chapped lips to speak...

"We should go back..."

_Like that wasn't already obvious..._

"Let's bring Gaara to the hospital, he needs to recover..." Temari replied.

"Okay..." Kankuro finally said.

The remaining sand ninja all set off back to Sunagakure where they would all be sure to check into the hospital in the middle of the entire village...

_We have to hurry!_

**-**

Now as Sakura stood with a scroll in hand and a smile on her face, her eyes began to close as she willed herself to stay awake; she guessed all those double shifts have finally taken their toll on the pink haired woman...

_So tired..._

_Have to get back home then I'll take a nice long nap..._

Yawning while covered her widened mouth with her free hand, Sakura's ears picked up the sounds of running footsteps and shouting voices... Turning her head to the side where the villagers of Sunagakure began making a pathway, her emerald eyes widened as she witnessed the return of the sand siblings!

Though she should be happy, since they were all acquainted with each other, Sakura's heart began to skip a beat as she looked at their beaten up and bloody bodies...

Quickly, she tucked the scroll into her holster and hurried over to the group of Sand ninja.

"What happened?" Sakura asked in pure shock...

"Mission..." Kankuro barely managed to choke out withour losing his balance...

Sakura looked at who Temari was carrying and her eyes went wide once again...

_Gaara!?!_

Even though she had never really grown to like the youngest sand sibling, Sakura found a place in her heart that was begging with her to help him... The kunoichi instructed Temari to lie Gaara down on his stomachon the sandy ground, while she griped the kunai sticking out of his back and pulled it out in one fluid motion; blood staining her clothes...

Sakura began to gather chakra to her hands as she pumped all of the energy from the palms of her hands into the injured sand sibling...

Temari and Kankuro both knew that Sakura and Gaara weren't on good terms with each other as of late; even after she had saved Gaara's life when Chiyo killed him... There was something about one another that they both disliked about each other...

_Either I'm too annoying..._

_Or, he's too cold..._

"Why?" Temari finally asked in a hush.

Sakura came up with only one answer...

"Because it's my _duty_..."

**XxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note**

**That was the first chapter of my second Gaara x Sakura fanfic and I promise that the next chapter will not only be long but ultimately better! Tee hee... I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update soon...**

**Read and Review**

**Hugs 'n' kisses**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

**XxXxXxXx**

**P.S: Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes I made or grammatical errors you have spotted**

**XxXxXxXx**


	2. Ai

**XxXxXxXx **

**Beyond Emerald Eyes **

**XxXxXxXx **

**Legend **

****

_Italic (character thoughts or emphasizing on a word) _

**_Bold Italic (Memories/flashbacks) _**

****

**XxXxXxXx **

**Character death!!! **

**XxXxXxXx **

_Quickly, she tucked the scroll into her holster and hurried over to the group of Sand ninja. _

_"What happened?" Sakura asked in pure shock... _

_"_ _Mission__..." Kankuro barely managed to choke out without losing his balance... _

_Sakura looked at who Temari was carrying and her eyes went wide once again... _

_Gaara!?!_

_Even though she had never really grown to like the youngest sand sibling, Sakura found a place in her heart that was begging with her to help him... The kunoichi instructed Temari to lie Gaara down on his stomach on the sandy ground, while she griped the kunai sticking out of his back and pulled it out in one fluid motion; blood staining her clothes... _

_Sakura began to gather chakra to her hands as she pumped all of the energy from the palms of her hands into the injured sand sibling... _

_Temari and Kankuro both knew that Sakura and Gaara weren't on good terms with each other as of late; even after she had saved Gaara's life when Chiyo killed him... There was something about one another that they both disliked about each other... _

_Either I'm too annoying..._

_Or, he's too cold..._

_"Why?" Temari finally asked in a hush. _

_Sakura came up with only one answer... _

_"Because it's my duty..." _

**XxXxXxXx **

Chapter II: **Ai **

**XxXxXxXx **

Emerald eyes are closed, breathing is ragged as Haruno Sakura uses up a fraction more of her chakra; motivated to help Sabaku no Gaara... Her brows are furrowed and her forehead is creased with lines as she analyzes the situation at hand...

_Blood... _

Blood is covering her hands, staining her clothes and face as the young woman takes the white bandages that Temari just handed to her... She nods to the blonde haired kunoichi and begins to wrap up Gaara's wounds...

The deep wound in his back caused by that of a kunai is persisting to continue to bleed, even as Sakura tries to wrap the bandage around; the white linen is soon after basking in his rusty blood...

Throwing the soiled bandage to the dirt ground, Sakura focuses her chakra to the palm of her hands and presses lightly down on Gaara's kunai wound; it heals almost immediately, the destroyed flesh slowly being put back together; no scar in sight...

Sakura watches as Temari kneels beside her on one knee and gives the young woman a wry smile; though Sakura isn't in the mood for smiling, she merely nods her head and sets back to work on Sabaku no Gaara...

_It's my duty... _

_My... _

_Duty...? _

**- **

**_"Ino, I've failed you..." _**

****

**_"I've failed myself!" _**

****

**_"No... I'm proud..." _**

****

**- **

She shakes her head and watches as the figure of Gaara begins to tremble and then his green eyes open to look at the sandy ground... He feels so light headed at the moment that he closes his eyes and wills himself to fall asleep again...

_Sleep... _

_Fall asleep... _

**- **

**_"A wounded heart is hard to heal..." _**

****

**_"Love, Gaara... It's love..." _**

****

**_"What... is love?" _**

****

**_"It hurts so much!" _**

****

**_"Make it stop!" _**

****

**_"Stop!" _**

****

**- **

Sakura feels his body go limp, but knows that he has just passed out... Temari places a hand on Sakura's tense shoulder and can feel the muscles tighten at the slight touch; pulling away the blonde haired woman helps Sakura to her feet...

Kankuro is fast to scoop his younger brother up and stands next to Temari who is busy thanking Sakura for her help...

"But... what about you guys?" She asks in confusion.

"I can heal-"

Temari silences her...

"No, Sakura... Preserve your chakra, we'll be fine..."

The said woman nods her head, understanding the friendly woman as she bids the two a goodbye and heads towards the gates of Sunagakure...

Although she should feel good that she saved Gaara's life, something... a memory was keeping her from feeling that emotion any longer... Her heart sinks as she walks slowly towards Konohagakure, to her home town...

**- **

**_"Sasuke, stop... don't go!" _**

****

**_"You really are annoying, Sakura..." _**

****

**_"I'll scream! Everyone will hear!" _**

****

**_"I love you so much..." _**

****

**_"Take me with you..." _**

**_"Sakura, thank you..." _**

****

**- **

That was so long ago, the young girl doesn't want to keep grieving over those memories... but they persist to plague her every thought... every dream...

She doesn't even know what peace is anymore; hasn't felt it in such a long time... Her thoughts are blank as she stops from passing the Yamanaka Flower Shop... Her head is bowed suddenly as she holds back tears that are threatening to fall...

**- **

**_"Where are you going?" _**

****

**_Her feminine voice reaches Sakura's ears; the said woman turns her head to the side and sees none other than Yamanaka Ino, blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, eye brows raised in suspicion, lips slightly parted... _**

****

**_Her azure eyes catch sight of the backpack slung over Sakura's small shoulder; instantly she knows what the pink haired woman is going to go through with and she walks towards her... _**

****

**_"Sakura, why are you doing this?" _**

****

**_"I want him back!" She screams, making Ino back up for a second... _**

****

**_Her hand is placed on Sakura's shoulder as the blonde haired woman gives her best friend a sympathetic look before speaking... _**

****

**_"I know how you must feel, Sakura but-" _**

****

**_"I love him!" _**

****

**_"I still love him!" _**

****

**_Her eyes are closed as the blonde haired woman processes every word that comes out of Sakura's mouth... _**

****

**_"Then... let me come with you..." _**

****

**_This makes Sakura's eyes widen as she stares at Yamanaka Ino in disbelief... Smirking at the stunned woman, Ino flashes Sakura a smirk before pulling her friend into a quick hug while patting her back... _**

****

**_"It's okay..." _**

****

**_"I'm right here; nothing is going to happen..." _**

****

**- **

It was as if Sakura was watching everything that _did _happen replay before her eyes at the moment...

_The screams... _

_The blood... _

_The regret... _

_I know you're not worth her life... _

**- **

**_"Ino, where are you!" _**

****

**_The smoke and falling debris do not cease; a few pieces of wood even hitting Sakura and causing her to stumble; ash causing her to go blind for a few seconds, eyes continuing to burn and sting... _**

****

**_She can hear muffled cries somewhere in the area, but cannot detect where it is coming from; the crackling of the flames that burn intensely around her are making it hard to tell where she is... _**

****

**_Sakura's clothing is ripped up, cuts decorating her body, black ash staining her skin... Her right leg is near close to immobile as she had just recently removed a large piece of debris from her leg... _**

****

**_Her vision is beginning to blur as she falls to the ground and takes in bountiful amounts of oxygen, filling her lungs... _**

****

**_"Ino..." She whispers out, crawling everywhere in search of the blonde haired woman... _**

****

**_That crying does not halt and helps in the search for Ino; she ends up in a fairly destroyed area of the forest they were traveling in... Emerald eyes are wide as Sakura comes upon a large tree crushing the small body of Yamanaka Ino... _**

****

**_Blood trailing from her mouth and rolling down her chin... The young woman crawls as quickly as she can to her friend in need... _**

****

**_Ino outstretches her arm and grasps Sakura's hand, their fingers interlock, Sakura's hands are so warm compared to that of Ino's... She coughs multiple times before attempting to remove the tree but sadly cannot... _**

****

**_Sakura holds back tears as she grips the bark of the heavy tree and tries with all her strength to haul the large tree of off Ino's form... _**

****

**_No luck, the tree doesn't budge a single inch... _**

****

**_"Ino, why!?!" _**

****

**_"Why did you get in the way?" _**

****

**_"It should be me in your place!" _**

****

**_Sakura can tell that Ino feels discomfort with each and every breath that she takes in just to stay alive for a while longer... And that was all it took before Sakura started to break down and rest her head upon the bark of the mighty tree... _**

****

**_Tears staining her pale face, mixing with her cuts and making them sting all the more... Though she doesn't care; the pain in her heart that she is feeling at the moment is enough to kill her... _**

****

**_Glancing into Ino's dull azure eyes, Sakura gently touches her clammy cheek as she whispers out a few words... _**

****

**_"I've failed you..." _**

****

**_"I've failed myself..." _**

****

**_"No..." Ino rasps, coughing as she continues... _**

****

**_"You are not a failure, Sakura..." _**

****

**_"Never think that way about yourself again..." _**

****

**_Even though she is feeling immense pain, Ino smiles at the pink haired woman who tries with all her might to the same but cannot... Her lips are curved in a frown as she tries again to lift the tree from Ino... _**

****

**_Nothing... _**

****

**_"Sakura..." Ino says in a hush... _**

****

**_"It's too late for me..." _**

****

**_She doesn't shed a single tear even as she gives out a blood curdling cry and suddenly her body goes limp under the tree, her head cocking to the side, blonde hair cascading over her shoulder; stained in blood... _**

****

**_"Ino, get up!" _**

****

**_"Please..." _**

****

**- **

She always put herself down for the death of her best friend Ino... Always saying that it was her fault for wanting to get Sasuke back that Ino ended up dieing... She even locked herself up in her room for many days, not bothering to do anything but sleep...

No one hated are resented her for the death of Ino... Though Sakura despised herself for her stupid decisions leading up to Yamanaka Ino's untimely death... It happened too quickly for Sakura to properly think anything out; Ino saw the ninja coming towards Sakura and instead used her body to deflect the attack, sending her soaring into trees...

**_"You're not a failure, Sakura..." _**

****

**_"Sakura..." _**

****

**_"Sakura..." _**

****

**_"Ino..." _**

****

**_"Ino!" _**

****

Sai can see a figure in the distance, looking a lot like his girlfriend, Sakura... The pink hair is a dead giveaway and he begins to sprint towards the young woman who is walking slowly through the Konoha gates...

The Uchiha look-alike stops in his tracks as his eyes travel all over her bloody body, immediately he suspects the worse and runs to her side, pulling her into a tight embrace...

"Sai-kun..." She whispers against his shirt.

"What happened?" He asks quickly...

Pulling away from Sai, Sakura looks at her blood stained clothes and smiles sheepishly as she scratches the back of her head...

"I healed Gaara, he was hurt..."

He nods his head, relief soon after washing over him as he sighs in contentment and walks Sakura to the hokage tower where Tsunade would be awaiting her arrival...

**- **

**_"I was sent to assassinate you, Gaara..." _**

****

**_"By the kazekage, your father..." _**

****

**_"My father!?!" _**

****

**_"Father..." _**

****

**- **

Sabaku no Gaara jolts awake as he looks around the empty room he is in... A white and unknown room to him; like one of the hospital rooms...

It feels like his kanji symbol is burning, just like when he had first received it... After his uncle tried to kill him, telling him that he had never loved him because he was the cause of his sister's death...

Touching the symbol, Gaara whispered out a few words...

"Ai..."

**XxXxXxXx **

**Author's Note **

****

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I was sick... (cough cough) I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible:P **

**Read and Review **

**Hugs 'n' kisses **

**Sasuke-Sakura-14 **

**XxXxXxXx **

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes!!! **

**XxXxXxXx **


	3. New Author's Note!

**_ ATTENTION READERS!_**

_**I, as of now, have come to a decision; i know me mourning over my sudden loss won't do anything to make me feel better again... The topic of why I may and may not delete my account on is still a little sensitive, some of you may find it a stupid reason, but for me its a big deal especially when you are clearly so close to the person.**_

_** Ok, here it goes: 2 days ago my very close cousin (age 20) passed away while giving birth to her first child, the doctor said something about complications, plus she had been sick for a number of years; having to go and get treatment done and whatnot; my cousin was very close to me, almost like a sister to me and she will remain to be my closest relative and friend.**_

_** When I was told of the news it felt like my entire world came crashing down; for the next day i had tried to update on some of my stories but couldn't seem to find peace in it like I used to; and even now I still cannot find any joy or peace in writing a fanfic, my inspiration has gone but I am sure it will surely arrive back**_

_** My whole reason for beginning to write fanfics was because of my cousin, she was the one who read one of my stories that I had written and she suggested that I post them up on a site or something; I thought about it for some time and while searching for good fanfics I found the site firstly began to read stories and finally summoned up the courage to post my very first story up; at first I was really skeptical about whether I should just quickly delete my account but thought against it; that's when I met all of you and I am happy that you all have supported me up to this point CX**_

_**The pain is still very immense, like a wound that won't heal. I haven't been able to do much these past 2 days but lie in bed and just stare up at the ceiling; maybe a nice walk will help somehow, its worth a shot!**_

_**My cousin had always told me to never give up even if i get knocked down countless times; but when I heard of her sudden death i felt like I was suffocating in my own hate filled thoughts; I hate not being able to say goodbye to her in her time of parting but I know that she'll be watching :)**_

_**Great, here come the waterworks...**_

_**And just as surely as the sun will rise again every morning, my inspiration will do the exact same thing; it may take some time for all of this to pass before I am able to focus properly on my fanfics...**_

_**I read the amount of messages that I recieved in my mail box and read them over thinking 'a lot of people will be disappointed' and there were a large portion of people saying that whatever I decide to do, they'll stand behind me 100 percent and for that i am eternaly grateful :)**_

_**I know that this will all pass but I think taking a few days off may be for the best, as fightinsurfgrl had said in an email I recieved from her earlier today, thank you!**_

_**To some of you this may seem like a dumb excuse for wanting to delete my account; think what you want but I'm pretty sure if you were in my position you'd be pretty sad as well, maybe not to the point that you want to delete your account but to an extent where you don't want to do anything but sleep and pray that you wake up and that everything was just a nightmare...**_

_**I'm very sorry if this is getting too long or if I am rambling too much but I felt that I needed to get my point across :(**_

_**That is why I am going to say that, as of right now' my decision for whether I want to delete my account or not has been decided upon and I have chosen to stick to my original path and goal "To be the best that I can be and to never give up" So I am happy to say that I will be staying right where I am, happy and content; even if sometimes I might feel like crying I will stick to this site for as long as I can.**_

_**I cannot promise any updates anytime too soon, like I said before this is still a sensitive subject and I am slowly but surely healing with each passing day and morning that I wake up saying 'I going on for you'**_

_**God, it feels like forever since I smiled :)**_

_**Thank you for ALL your support, you have helped me immesly and I will not let this ruin my life on I know that a great amount of my fans (that sounds kinda odd) will be disappointed and sad if I had chosen to leave; remember I still have an obligation, to finish all of my existing stories and then post up the rest of the ones that I have in mind; so lets just say that I'll be here for a long time XD**_

_**You guys rock 'thank you fightinsurfgrl'**_

_** Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

_**(Daniela) **_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


	4. DISASTER!

**_Important News! _**

**_Okay, were do I start… _**

**_Well, I cannot update for a LONG time due to my 'accident' earlier today… Yes, it would seem that misfortune is following me as of late and I have been cursed with bad luck since I can remember… _**

**_Early this morning, (10: 30ish) I went bike riding with my friends; Scott and Colin and guess what!? You're all going to laugh… (Sighs) I broke both my right foot and right hand to my wrist… _**

**_Yes! I know, I am accident prone!! _**

**_Yesterday, my father dropped me, Scott and Colin off at my Grandma's house out in the wilderness (Not really.) And we would be staying overnight (Of course NOT in the same room!) and then we planned on biking early in the morning… _**

**_Well as it would seem, I was on my bike going as fast as I could possibly go and we were going down a pretty steep and rocky hill. I went to brake and did it too hard which resulted in my bike doing a nose dive and throwing me completely off!! _**

**_At first I felt okay, that is when I went to stand up and found out that I could not do so… My two friends came to my aid (If they hadn't I would have killed them) and helped me down the rest of the hill. _**

**_I used my cellphone (Thank God it wasn't destroyed while in my pocket!) and called my Grandma to pick me up (My mom and dad were at work) My friends inspected where I had said it hurt and they tried to get me to walk which I couldn't! _**

**_Well we all went to the hospital and were sent to the emergency room where I was checked out and said to have broken my right foot and right wrist to my hand! _**

**_I was like "No fing way!?" _**

**_So here I am. Sitting at home, arm and foot (leg) in a cast which is pink!! I feel like shit! Cuts scattered all over my body from the impact but I am okay… _**

**_The experience scared the s out of me. I'd rate it a 6/10 not nearly as scary as the car accident. You all remember that I presume… _**

**_I have to walk around with crutches and they are most uncomfortable when you try to walk around with them… _**

**_You know what!? _**

**_I am SO going to get that damned bubble I've been saving up for!! I really think I need it… CX _**

**_So… I am SO sorry but I just can't update my stories using one goddamn fing hand!! And it sucks that it's my right hand too… _**

**_Fightinsurfgrl knows for a fact that I need a bubble…! _**

**_Don't cha!? _**

**_These following stories will not be updated on for at least a month or until I have the endless time it will take to type with my left hand only which takes a very long time… _**

**_I've been sitting in front of my computer for the past 25-35 minutes just typing out this s!! _**

**_1) _****_Against All Odds _**

**_2) _****_Beyond Emerald Eyes _**

**_3) _****_Corrupted Blossom _**

**_4) _****_Delicious Addiction _**

**_5) _****_Irresistible Taboo _**

**_6) _****_Kiss and Tell _**

**_7) _****_Sexual Disgrace _**

**_8) _****_Web of Deceit _**

**_If you're all wondering. Every time I need a capitalized letter I have to hit 'caps lock' which is a pain in the ASS!! _**

**_I won't be able to update at least until September. I'm not really that sure… The doctor said that I busted up my wrist quite a lot. Probably twisted it when I gripped the handle bar for dear life and probably snapped it like a twig when I flipped over… CX _**

**_Love ya! _**

**_Daniela _**


End file.
